My easter bunny
by theanimehunter
Summary: it's easter and kanda is suppossed to pick Allen up from work. When he arrives he is pleasently suprised and got the hots for the little bunny that he sees. ( I know really worse summary) YULLEN FIRST LEMON AND BOYXBOY SO DON"T LIKE DON"T READ!


**Happy Easter! ( dunno if I said it right but hey I'm Dutch so sorry) please hope you like it and don't forget to comment!**

It was 22.00 am and Kanda was walking down the streets to the café where his Moyashi worked. Today was Easter and Allen had asked him to pick him up from work so that they could go on a date. Kanda mentally sighed, why had the Moyashi said he would work today? He had planned a nice dinner and after that he had some 'funny things' planned but that was all ruined by Allen when he told about work.

When he came by ' Jerry's ', he saw someone in a big white bunny costume standing in front of the café talking to the pink haired male. ' Only a fucking idiot would walk in such a stupid costume.' Thought Kanda but when the bunny turned around, he saw it was Allen who wore the costume. When Allen saw him, he waved, and Kanda walked over to him. ' Hey, Kanda. Thanks for picking me up!' smiled Allen at him. ' Che, why the stupid costume, Moyashi?' replied Kanda. Allen pouted. ' It's only for the advertisement.' When they wanted to argue further, someone coughed behind them so they both turned around to look at Jerry. ' I'm sorry hun, but I really need to go now so could you please close the café when you're finished?' the Pink haired male asked. ' of course Jerry, have fun.' ' Ahhhh, thank you, my sweetie! I knew you were such an adorable boy!" Squalled Jerry as he gave Allen the keys and waved the boys good bye. ' Che, stupid homo, with stupid girly talk.' Murmured Kanda.

' Says a guy who's also homo and has long hair.' Grinned Allen as he mentioned to Kanda he has to come in to. ' So what if I'm homo? I'm a manly homo. And if you say my hair is girly, I will slice you up with Mugen!' hissed Kanda at him while Allen laughed. ' yeah, right.' They walked through the personal room until they came by Allen's locker. Kanda took Allen for a moment in and thought: ' He's kinda cute in that costume.' And it really was cute. The white bunny outfit matched perfect with Allen's white pasty skin and white hair. And with some make up they had given him a red nose with some little whiskers. It was a little turn on for Kanda.

' Ne, Kanda. Could you pull the zipper down on my back? I can't reach it.' asked the seventeen year old boy. He smirked and thought they could do it right here since there was nobody around. ' Of course I can do that.' He said while walking though the boy and pulled the zipper down. When the costume was pulled of, Kanda saw that Allen was only wearing a t- shirt and shorts. ' where is your pants, Moyashi?' Asked Kanda, not really caring where the article was. ' it's really hot in such a costume.' Came the reply.

When Allen wanted to open his locker he was turned around and met the lips of his partner in a passionate hot kiss. He held in a moan but deepened the kiss until he found some hands groping him. ' Hmmm.. Kanda not here, this is where I work.' Allen said with a big red blush on his face. ' So? no one is here, and since Jerry gave you the keys, you're pretty much the boss now.' Whispered Kanda huskily in his ear. ' Yeah but..' before Allen could finish his sentence, he was pulled into another deep lip locking session, this time with tongue. Kanda began to grind into Allen and that's when he lost it.

' Ahh… m..more….. harder, Kanda.' Moaned Allen in Kanda's ear. Kanda smirked and complied to the white haired boys wish while kissing him. His hand roamed under his lover shirt and played with the rosy nipples as he felt Allen's hand unbuckling his belt. ' Ahh… impatient aren't we?' and he stopped with his movements and looked at the flushed face in front of him. ' Kandaaa.' Allen whined. ' Don't stop!' Allen looked up, his eyes clouded with lust. ' what? You want me to do this?' teased Kanda as he tweaked the two nipples again. Allen moaned: ' hmm.. yes.' ' or this?' Whispered Kanda as he pulled the t-shirt up over Allen's head while leaving little hickeys everywhere. ' Or do you like this?' he pulled Allen's shorts down and licked the erection. ' Ahhh.. hmmm… enough with the foreplay I want you right know!' Moaned Allen while he managed to grope Kanda's hidden erection. ' You're really impatient, aren't you.' Kanda said and he slit out of his jeans. ' that's good because I can't wait anymore.' He whispered huskily and but in the soft earlobe, earning another gasp.

Kanda stuck three fingers into Allen's mouth and the teen began to suck them. When Kanda deemed the fingers slick enough he pulled them out and settled one at the puckered entrance of his lover. 'ready?' he asked and Allen nodded yes. He stuck the finger in and Allen gasped in pain. No matter how many times they had done this, he could never get used to something entering him. Kanda kissed Allen again while adding the second finger and began to make scissor movements. As he added the third finger he began to suck on Allen's collarbone, his favourite spot.

Allen felt like heaven. How could Kanda know every spot that made him feel like this? When the fingers were pulled away he whimpered a little, missing the feeling. As Kanda turned him around and nearly slammed him into the lockers, he leaned with his head against it and waited. When nothing happened he couldn't hold it any longer and snapped: 'what the hell are you doing?! Just fuck me already!' ' I was just watching you. Do you know how beautiful you look like if you're whole body is flushed like that?' said Kanda while he settled his cock at the other teens hole. ' just do it.' murmured Allen as he flushed a bright shade of red. Kanda pushed in and whispered sweet little words in Allen's ear as he heard the white teen gasp and he waited till Allen gave him permission to move. When Allen nodded he pulled almost everything out before he slammed everything back in, and settled with a steady rhythm.

First it felt painful, but after a few thrusts ,Allen moaned in pleasure again as Kanda hit his prostate. He couldn't say anything comprehensible anymore. Allen was turned into a moaning, gasping mess. When the thrusts came faster he felt his own need grow. ' Kanda.. ah..ahhh… I'm hmmm.' Kanda understood what the other teen wanted to say and pumped the leaking erection. He grunted, he was so close. Finally the both came and felt pure bliss and they slumped on the floor. After a few minutes, Allen stood up, dressed himself and walked away to come back with two wet towel to clean his face and the lockers. ' You should put whiskers on more often, it looks good on your flushed face.' Kanda smirked as he began to redress himself to. ' Shut it, Bakanda. Let's go home I'm tired.' Said Allen. 'of course.' Answered Kanda and grinned, thinking about a round two when they would arrive home.

**And did you like it or was it really bad? This is my first lemon so please after many nosebleeds from myself and blushing for writing something like this, I want to know. Pleaaaaasssssse comment and tell me what you think, you would make me very happy. ^^**

**Bye for now**


End file.
